Unilateral por siempre
by HikaruWinter
Summary: Naruto sabe que no es correspondido. Y le duele. Porque sabe que Sasuke nunca aceptará sus sentimientos. Pero no puede dejarlos ir. Así que los acepta, los soporta, aunque sabe que no alcanzarán a aquel a quién ama. Nunca.


**Note**: Meh, zanzamaru me pidió por twitter (soy HikaruWinter, gracias, sí, muy original y bla bla bla IR A MI PERFIL) que tradujera esto así que, ale, felicidad, gozo y alegría. ¡Postraros ante mí!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Los brazos cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, manos apretadas fuertemente al borde de su camiseta en lo que parecía la peor de sus pesadillas hecha realidad.

Nunca había esperado nada desde el principio.

¿Para qué?

Sabía de sobra -demasiado bien- que su mejor amigo era heterosexual -jodidamente heterosexual-.

¿Historias donde el amor de dos personas del mismo sexo se vuelve mutuo? ¿Esa mierda llena de drama con el final feliz? Quería tirarlas por la puta ventana y quemarlos junto con todos los jodidos escritores y escritoras, bastardos enfermos todos ellos, burlándose de él.

¡Y una mierda era cierto aquello!

Eran una locura -y dulces, oh, tan dulces- de historias escritos por fangirls delirantes e idiotas mentalmente dañados.

Así que, aquí estaba, sonriendo deslumbrantemente -quería arrancar aquella estúpida sonrisa de su cara- mirando a su reflejo en el espejo de un baño, tomándose un maldito descanso de aquel chiste de fiesta.

Su amigo -deseaba que fuera mucho, mucho más- liándose con un montón de chicas -putas, todas ellas- no era para nada agradable.

El pensamiento en sí mismo hizo que aquella tonta sonrisa se apagara un poco, lágrimas ahogando sus ojos, pero sin derramar.

No podía permitírselo.

Ni ahora ni nunca.

Esa amistad, esa... cosa que tenía era más que suficiente, mucho más.

Pero quería más.

No, no podía permitirse llorar por un amor estúpido, por un sentimiento estúpido por el cual no iba a actuar si podía evitarlo, por un sentimiento que estaba allí pero... quizá no estaría allí la semana próxima, o el mes que viene, destinado a desaparecer tarde o temprano.

Al menos eso esperaba.

El temor lleno su ser, obligándose a detener su línea de pensamiento, demasiado asustado, aterrado de siquiera _imaginar_ qué respuesta se ganaría su confesión, qué haría si aquel sentimiento permanecía en su interior por siempre.

De echo, eso era en lo que consistían sus peores pesadillas -en el mundo de los sueños, claro. En el mundo real tenía más que suficiente con los ligues de su compañero.

Relajando el agarre en su camiseta, tomó aire un par de veces, calmándose, ojos fijos en la expresión que su reflejo en el espejo mostraba, mirando así como su expresión volvía, lentamente, a aquella despreocupada sonrisa que se desvaneció tan pronto como había aparecido.

Volvió a apretar sus puños, esta vez con la tela sobre su pecho, ahora arrugada y necesitando urgentemente un planchado, y decidió que había tenido suficiente.

Si era solo por aquella noche, por una semana, por su puta vida, no lo sabía. Pero suficiente era suficiente.

No solo le hería estar cerca del bastardo, se hería a sí mismo cuando _voluntariamente_ observaba a dicho amigo divirtiéndose, ligando con mujeres y desapareciendo para, al día siguiente, ir a su bar -donde trabajaba a medio tiempo como camarero- con historias de su emocionante vida amorosa.

Oh, cómo odiaba al bastado emo cuando hacía eso, de verdad.

Limpiando su rostro, la consideró lo suficientemente aceptable para despedirse del idiota y salir pitando, así que salió del baño y, atravesando la pista repleta de gente bailando -personas que se frotaban unas contra otras, buscando el contacto como animales enjaulados- al fin localizó al pelinegro -ah, ojalá fuera más- moviendo su cuerpo sensualmente al ritmo de la música, dos mujeres a su lado, moviendo sus cuerpos de una manera que casi le hizo vomitar, pegándose al chico de un modo que le hizo agradecer interiormente ser gay.

"Sasuke" llamó, sobre el ruido que aquella gente llamaba música y que estaba empezando a producirle una terrible migraña.

Y el DIOS pelinegro se giró para encontrar sus ojos, carbón negro fijo en sus propios orbes azul eléctrico.

Rezó por que aquella falsa sonrisa suya estuviera ya en su rostro, o al menos abriéndose paso.

Fue recibido por un gruñido y una sonrisa, ambas mujeres separándose un poco para que el joven fuera capaz de saludar al rubio.

"Naruto. ¿Te marchas ya?" preguntó, mano posándose sobre su hombro en una -jodidamente- amistosa manera.

"Seh. Trabajo mañana" la sonrisa del rubio se hizo más amplia si cabe, todavía más falsa, pero Sasuke no parecía notarlo -o simplemente lo ignoró.

La mano en su hombro cayó hasta la cadera del pelinegro, escalofrío todavía recorriendo su espalda en aquella agradable manera, culpando al maldito calor, al calor que el pelinegro emitía contradiciendo su frío comportamiento y todas las leyes del sentido común que guiaban su mente.

La sonrisa pareció caer levemente, porque Sasuke alzó una ceja escéptica.

"¿Seguro? Porque estás algo... raro. ¿Te sientes mal o algo, idiota?"

Naruto retrocedió un paso, aterrado, asustado de aquella mano que se alzaba hacia él, temiendo sentir aquel calor surgir en sus entrañas, atravesando su cuerpo y arrastrándole hacia el fondo, fondo, fondo para ahogarle en sus sentimientos.

"Estoy bien. ¡No te preocupes, bastado!" aseguró, su voz animada, enérgica, acostumbrado ya a cosas peores, mucho peores que aquello -o eso pensaba-.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo? Puedo llevarte a casa o algo..." las miradas que las arpías le dirigieron hicieron que Sasuke finalizara la frase. Si las miradas mataran "...y volver luego, claro."

Intercambiaron miradas y asintieron, aura emanando algo parecido a instinto asesino y rabia, pero de alguna manera suficientemente mitigado como para dejarle al rubio aceptar.

Puntualicemos _dejarle_.

Sin embargo, el rubio sacudió su cabeza, negativamente, manos en el aire, frente a él, de una manera defensiva al mismo tiempo que tranquilizadora.

"No hace falta. Diviértete."

Y corrió. Corrió como todos los jodidos días de su vida. Huyó de la música, del alcohol, de él. Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello. Porque así era.

Se detuvo, sin respiración, dejando que su espalda golpeara la pared del callejón, deslizándose lentamente hacia el suelo, piernas estiradas flexionándose contra su pecho, brazos abrazando su cuerpo tembloroso, rostro ocultándose en la oscuridad que proporcionaba su propio cuerpo.

Sí, había tenido suficiente

Más que suficiente.

Pero no creía poder de detenerse.

Dejar de sufrir cuando veía a Sasuke con chicas, cuando salían a beber o a ver películas. Divirtiéndose o no, siempre le dolía, y estaba alcanzando el punto de no retorno. El final de la línea. Su límite.

Se puso en pié, una vez más, caminando ahora lentamente -no había prisa- hacia la calle principal, camino a su pequeño y barato apartamento que casi no podía permitirse.

Mañana se quedaría allí. Sí. Haría eso. Llamaría a Tsunade y le diría que estaba enfermo -aunque nunca antes lo había estado. Una de sus buenas cualidades era su buena salud- y dormiría.

Dormiría y quizá olvidaría.

Pero él lo sabía.

La única cosa que le esperaba en aquellos sueños era dolor, pesadillas, porque nunca sería capaz de olvidar, y lo sabía.

Sabía que aquel amor unilateral acabaría le corroía por dentro, acabaría matándole.

Lo sabía.

Pero no podía detenerlo.

Y no lo intentaba.

Porque no podía ni quería.

Porque Sasuke siempre sería especial para él, y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Tener a alguien especial.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**Continuará~**


End file.
